It is desired that the attributes of personal care absorbent articles include low leakage of liquid waste from the absorbent article and a dry feel to the wearer. In addition to the desired attributes of low leakage and dry feel, it is desired that absorbent articles possess a feeling of softness on the bodyside surface. Absorbent articles, however, traditionally fail to possess the combination of the desired attributes. Absorbent articles commonly fail before the total absorbent capacity of the absorbent article is utilized. Problems which can typically exist can be with regards to the ability of the bodyside liner to allow quick intake in one direction towards an absorbent body while preventing return of fluid in the opposite direction. The rate at which intake occurs generally determines whether leakage is reduced or whether body fluids are appropriately contained. An insufficient rate of fluid intake by the absorbent body, especially on the second, third or fourth micturition, insufficient containment of fluids, and/or saturation of the absorbent body in the target area can each result in leakage of fluids from the absorbent article and a persistent wetness in the area of the absorbent article on the skin of the wearer. Additionally, fibers that have typically been utilized to impart softness to the bodyside surface have trapped moisture at the bodyside surface and, therefore, have persisted the feeling of wetness on the skin of the wearer.
It has been found that urination can occur at rates as high as 15 to 20 milliliters per second and at velocities as high as 280 centimeters per second. Conventional absorbent structures, such as those comprising admixtures of absorbent gelling particles and cellulosic fluffed pulp, may initially intake fluid at rates of only about 8 milliliters per second or less, depending on the web density and concentration of gelling particles. The initial intake rates, however, for conventional absorbent articles can deteriorate once they have already received liquid surges into their absorbent body. The disparity between liquid delivery and intake rates can result in excessive pooling on the surface of the absorbent article before it is taken up by the absorbent body. Such pooled fluid can wet the wearer's skin, leak from the leg and waist openings of the absorbent article, and soil the outer clothing or bedding of the wearer. Attempts to alleviate leaking and to provide dryness to the wearer of the absorbent article have included changing the amount or configuration of the absorbent material of the absorbent body. For example, thick, lofty fabric structures have been utilized in an effort to absorb the fluid and to keep the body skin separated from the wet absorbent body. However, many of these structures can lose resiliency and collapse when wetted. The collapse of these structures can lower liquid intake and storage capacity resulting in wet skin of the wearer.
There remains a need for an absorbent structure that can adequately reduce the incidence of leakage from absorbent articles, such as diapers. There remains a need for an absorbent structure which can provide improved handling of liquid and more effectively intake and retain loadings of liquid during use. There remains a need for an absorbent structure that can minimize the amount of moisture in contact with the wearer's skin and provide a feeling of softness on the skin of the wearer.